670125 - Letter to Brahmananda written from San Francisco
Category:1967 - Letters Category:1967 - Lectures, Conversations and Letters Category:1967-01 - Lectures, Conversations and Letters Category:Letters Written from - USA Category:Letters Written from - USA, San Francisco Category:Lectures, Conversations and Letters - USA Category:Lectures, Conversations and Letters - USA, San Francisco Category:Brahmananda - Letters Category:Letters Giving the Names of New Initiates Category:1967 - Letters with Scans of the Originals Category:1967 - Letters with Scans of the Originals - rmchecked Letters by Date, 1967 INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY FOR KRISHNA CONSCIOUSNESS, INC. TWENTY-SIX SECOND AVENUE, NEW YORK, N.Y. 10003 TELEPHONE: 674-7428 ACHARYA:SWAMI A.C. BHAKTIVEDANTA TRUSTEES: Larry Bogart James S. Greene Carl Yeargans Raphael Balsam Robert Lefkowitz Raymond Marais Michael Grant Harvey Cohen Branch; 518 Frederick Street San Francisco, California January 25, 1967 My dear Brahmananda, I am in due receipt of your letter of the 21st instant and later on yesterday I have received five tapes in good condition out of which I have sent today two tapes duly recorded. So long am here I shall send you two tapes duly recorded every day and similarly you also send me two tapes daily so that there will be no difficulty. While coming San Francisco I advised both Kirtanananda and Gargamuni to dispatch one tape reel to India. It was duly packed and addressed as follows: Sri Radharamana Das Brahmachary Sri Goudiya Sanghasram 23 Doctor Lane Calcutta-14 India. I am very much anxious to know if this reel has already been dispatched by air mail. If not please immediately do it and let me know that you have done so. I have received letter from the above Brahmachary that he has not as yet received the same. Please treat this as very urgent. Sriman Karalapati (Carl Yeargans) has sent me one check for ten dollars which I am enclosing herewith for credit of his account and he has said that some of his relatives would pay $50.00. If not received please let Sri Karalapati be informed of his dues till now and he would remit. His address in Greece is as follows: K. Yeargans, Poste Restante, Lindos Rhodos, Greece Also please send him all the copies of Back to Godhead and other literatures so far published. He is very anxious to get my commentary on the Bhagavat-gita. So let me know if there is any possibility of publishing this book from U.S.A. otherwise I shall immediately arrange for its printing in India. The translation and commentary is already finished. I shall begin Caitanya Caritamrta Essays & Text. If I am assisted by one expert typewriter like Neal, as he is doing now, we can publish every three months a book. And the more we have books, the more we become respectable. It is understood that $5000.00 five thousands of dollars have already been credited in the account of INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY FOR KRISHNA CONSCIOUSNESS, INC. on January 23, 1967 and as advised by me in my previous letter the payment should be made to the seller of the House under strict instruction of the lawyer appointed in this connection. In India it is the custom that immediately after payment the buyer gets possession of the house immediately. I think the same procedure is followed in this country. Further, $200.00 may be transferred to my account in the Trade Bank And Trust Co. at 4th street for purchasing some musical instruments for Mr. Jonathan Altman. This month as usual the check may not be sent to him but advice may be sent to him that the amount has been paid to my account for purchasing his musical instruments in India. The cost will be about $500.00 out of which $200.00 has to be sent immediately. So after transferring the above amount you can let us both know about it so that I can take the necessary steps. While Kirtananda coming he may bring with him some stationery and envelopes of the Society as well as dry mango juice for me. Kirtananda knows where to get it. I have also sent some instructions with Rayrama and I hope you have received the same. Here everything is going well. Four devotees have been initiated and two devotees have been married. On the marriage ceremony day there was extraordinary gatherings (150 at least[handwritten]) and all of them were distributed prasadam. Sriman Ranchor assisted by some girls prepared kachauri, Samosa, Iskcon Balls, Puri, Chatni etc and there were many fruits also and all the guests enjoyed the Prasadam very nicely. The initiated persons are as follows: Sri Haridasa Brahmachary, (Harvey Cohen) Sri Shyamasundar Adhikary (Sam) Srimati Malati Devi (Mrs Melody) Srimati Harsa Devi (Miss Hope) In the morning class there are not less than 25 students and in the evening there are 30 to 50 students. And I think they are gradually understanding the philosophy seriously. Sriman Mukinda Das has in view a plot of land about sixty acres for the society and he wishes to organize our community camp there. It is very encouraging. Please reply this letter point by point and let me know the progress of the house purchasing negotiation. Hope you are doing well with greater enthusiasm even though I am absent. Please take care of Jadurani so that her painting work may go on very nicely. She is entrusted with great responsibility. More in my next. With my sincere blessings for you all, I am Yours ever well wisher, [signed] A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami. Enclosure check for $10.00